<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by Funky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980993">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky/pseuds/Funky'>Funky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cheating (Hyojin/Yuto), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Dying POV, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Loss of Sanity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, POV switch, Suicide, Torture, Trapped, mention of needles, mention of throwing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky/pseuds/Funky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime someone told Yuto he couldn't do something, he would show them they were wrong. He thought it would destroy him one day. </p><p>When he met a redheaded man, it felt like fate. A cruel fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!PLEASE!!</p><p>!!NOTE TAGS!!</p><p>!!THIS IS FICTION!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'd do that for me. Wouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Everytime someone told Yuto he couldn't do something, he would show them they were wrong. </p><p>He hated people pushing their assumptions onto him. It became a habit to prove everyone who doubted him wrong. It became unhealthy, he would destroy himself just to prove a point.</p><p>Not long after he turned twenty, that habit took him away from his family, away from the city he called home, away from the country he knew so well. This was a new beginning, the first step to start the next phase of his goal. </p><p>He had been working towards this for so long, and finally he felt like he was getting somewhere.</p><p>For years he had been training; dancing until his feet bled, until his muscles gave out, until his parents got sick of it. He had fought with them many times about this 'hobby'. He was told it was useless and he should quit. It took him so long to get anyone to recognize his dancing, yet his parents never did.<br/>
However, no matter what others said, he kept going. </p><p>Critical comments only gave him more motivation. </p><p>No one believed him when he said he would make it big. So he went to show them he would. He would be on top of the world, no matter what.</p><p>He would show just what he was made of.</p><p>It led him to a big national dance competition. He was stressed the whole time, working on a choreo, practicing for hours. He barely ate, slept or spoke to anyone, but he didn’t care, anything for this chance.</p><p>Standing on that stage with a first place prize, having everyone cheer for him, it felt fantastical, he couldn’t believe it.<br/>
Standing above everyone that doubted him felt powerful. </p><p>Rather than satisfied, he became more greedy, he wanted more. This wasn’t enough, this was one country that knew him now, he wanted the world. </p><p>He worked so hard, he deserved it. Everyone should know him, no one should be skeptic about his abilities.</p><p>It felt like fate when a man approached him. Even though he looked fairly young and joyous with his bright red hair, he had a serious tone in his voice, one that made Yuto trust him quickly. The man had introduced his proposition before his name, finding Yuto’s future more important than his own person. He complimented Yuto in abundance about his dancing; gushing about his body control and asking how he achieved it. </p><p>People called Yuto ‘just talented’, not knowing the blood, sweat and tears that built that talent. It was frustrating. First they hated on him, now they brushed his skill off as mere 'talent'.</p><p>However, Hyojin didn't. He sympathized with Yuto's harsh training, was amazed by the discipline Yuto had and applauded him for working hard. </p><p>Feeling flattered, Yuto started talking about his goal, how it led to all sorts of events and mishaps, but he was determined to achieve it. Hyojin listened carefully. He joked with him and made him feel appreciated. </p><p>The proposition was a simple one to agree with. Hyojin explained his job as a manager and what he could mean for Yuto. He showed his achievements, the people he got to the top.</p><p>He promised Yuto's skill a place on the throne. </p><p>It was rash, but the sweet words made Yuto grow more relaxed in his decision. </p><p>His decision to follow the man overseas.</p><p>When Yuto came home with that story, his parents lashed out. They could barely accept this as a hobby, and now that he said he would pursue this as a career in another country, they did nothing but yell at him. Yuto was done with it. He grabbed his things, ran out and called Hyojin, who invited him to his hotel room.</p><p>Hyojin was kind, he didn’t mind that Yuto came crashing on the other side of his bed. He consoled the other, encouraged him and supported him. It was one of the first people that Yuto felt so appreciated by, one of the first that was willing to stand next to him and build him up.<br/>
Wanting to get home and start Yuto’s career quickly, Hyojin cut his vacation short and got tickets back to Korea for the next day. </p><p>Hyojin had explained that he lived far away from the airport they landed on that afternoon, so they would stay over in a hotel room for another night. Yuto didn’t mind, he would do anything to achieve this goal. He had waited so long, another few hours wouldn't matter.</p><p>Slowly, however, throughout the day, he started to feel less sure about this. It was all so rushed and unthought out. It had only been a day since he had met Hyojin.<br/>
He started to doubt coming, even when he stepped out of the plane, onto grounds of a new country, he didn’t feel any more secure. Not because he wanted to back out of his goal, but because this felt a little too good to be true.<br/>
Hyojin seemed a little too good to be true.<br/>
Everything he said was exactly what Yuto wanted to hear. While it made him enthusiastic at first, he had started to grow suspicious.</p><p>Their little hotel room was cosy, with warm tinted furniture. Yuto had confided in Hyojin and spoke some of his worries in hopes of being reassured. Hyojin sang more of his promising words, he cooed them gently as he flashed a comforting smile. Yet, an anxious feeling kept Yuto awake, he kept tiptoeing back and forth between thinking this was good and regretting it slightly. The other noticed and slowly entered Yuto’s personal space, inching closer to take him in his arms. It felt grounding, the physical contact felt reassuring and he let his lips meet Hyojin’s.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the bed, damp from his shower while he heard the water rush as Hyojin washed his body. </p><p>When Hyojin came back he looked alluring, his fiery hair fell damp on his face and he only wore a towel around his hips, almost purposefully. A fire rose up in Yuto. Hyojin’s curved silhouette stood elegantly in the doorframe, lit from the back by the bathroom lights. </p><p>Anyone would fall for such beauty.</p><p>"From tomorrow on we will be colleagues,” Hyojin purred as he crawled onto their two person bed, an ulterior motive in his eyes, “but let's enjoy tonight,"</p><p>He hated that he wavered that day, Yuto felt weak that his mind had become doubtful. He despised how his brain told him he shouldn't do something.<br/>
As if it told him he couldn't handle something.</p><p>With the frustrations, the anxiousness, the growing indecisiveness… Yuto gladly took the invitation. It seemed Hyojin had prepared for this, grabbing the necessary supplies out of his bag for Yuto to open him up.<br/>
Hyojin let him do anything, let him treat the other as rough as he wanted, to get all his emotions out and be in full control in a situation. Yuto loved the sounds the other made when curling his fingers inside, but what the vocals managed to produce when he forced himself in just seemed like pure music. He ravaged Hyojin, he didn't care about his future position as his 'manager'. He left marks with his teeth, let the flat of his hand meet the other's skin, just anything to get his insecure feelings out, let go of his frustrations. </p><p>When he finally found his high he felt more relaxed, more strong for some reason. The indecisiveness left his mind, it was only filled with the sensations he had felt, accompanied by the picture of Hyojin. His feelings weren’t one of love, but he felt closer to the joyous redhead, he wanted to stay with him. Even if he knew it was most likely the intimate act that suddenly made him feel close, he ignored that fact and held Hyojin tight. It emptied his mind a little and grounded him before he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Hyojin seemed content as he took a redetermined Yuto to his home. He had said that because this was all so quick, he obviously hadn't prepared any place to stay. However, with the ecstasy the previous night had brought, Yuto wasn't against staying over at Hyojin's house. </p><p>Hyojin smirked knowingly when Yuto agreed to them sharing a bed for a couple more nights.</p><p>Hyojin's house was simple; far away from the busier areas, a standalone house looking out on a village, surrounded by an impressive amount of land. </p><p>The journey had been long and they took their time, sightseeing, going for dinner, going into some shops. Yuto even helped with groceries after Hyojin said he needed some for a royal meal tomorrow.<br/>
It was fun, Hyojin was a witty person. He joked and teased about everything, remarked on the smallest of details and seemed to be able to read people perfectly. Yuto grew to respect Hyojin more with just this short day, Hyojin just carried himself in a manner that would make one respect him.</p><p>Now at the house, Yuto let himself fall on the couch after helping the other set everything away. </p><p>"It's getting fairly late, shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?" Hyojin had asked before Yuto was taken to the hallway. It had only been yesterday when he had stepped on a plane, and now he was already here.<br/>
He hadn't heard from his family, but frankly he wasn't surprised nor did he care. He was working towards his goal and that's all that mattered to him, all he strived for. The new impressions of today did tire him out so he was happy to let his exhausted mind rest.</p><p>"It'll all be fine," Hyojin said, a bit unprompted, "I'll make use of your skill as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>Walking up the stairs a horrid smell entered Yuto's nostrils, he felt dizzy, the attack on his senses made him lose track of everything for a split second. Hyojin took his hand and guided him along, another staircase up, and Yuto followed mindlessly; unable to process anything for a bit. </p><p>"What's that scent?" he mumbled eventually.</p><p>"Nothing, you won't notice it anymore soon."</p><p>The further up they went the worse the fumes became, lingering in the high parts of the house, it made Yuto too hazy to question it, he kept following Hyojin’s path. Even if his body told him this was odd, his mind didn't contact any muscle.<br/>
Hyojin seemed unfazed, nearly basking in the scent. Only when Yuto was stopped after entering a room, did his vision return. </p><p>Cold. </p><p>Cold flooring, a cold wind, cold eyes and a warm grin. A man Yuto had never met before turned around and flashed a sweet smile. It was entrancing, a smile that made Yuto forget where he was, in what situation he was in. He blinked and shifted his eyes to the floor before turning his vision around the room.<br/>
It was tidy, everything was cleaned properly and it felt like any other attic, an open space, no dividing walls and a pointed ceiling.</p><p>The only thing that set it apart was the long tables lining the walls, different tools glistening under the cozy ceiling lights. Yuto couldn’t place most of them, they weren't meant to be in an attic, more in a hospital. Processing the room further, his mind shut down, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.</p><p>Body parts.</p><p>Dismembered legs, arms, torsos and heads lined the walls and the table that the new stranger was standing in front of, almost like fun decorations. The view of horrors made the nausea worse. His brain blocked the idea, but his body knew. His stomach turned when everything settled in.<br/>
His eyes widened and all impulses started to work against each other: His muscles froze but his brain told him to run, his heart picked up but his breath stopped.</p><p>Phantasmagorical.</p><p>A fantasy. The imagery, the stench, the limbs, the fear of staying, the impossibility of leaving; it overwhelmed Yuto, he refused to accept this as reality. His eyes closed as sick forced itself out, the intense convolution made him buckle to the floor. A hand that previously felt so inviting, so reassuring, so alluring, now felt like a knife being dragged across his skin, as if any sudden movement could be his last, his muscles tried to stay stiff as more vomit forced itself out against his will. </p><p>Having emptied his stomach, he looked up and was met with Hyojin’s beady eyes.</p><p>“You’ll make it,” he echoed. “We’ll make sure of that. We’ll make use of your skill.”</p><p>Yuto couldn't respond, he didn't know what to say, he wished to wake up from this nightmare already.</p><p>This wasn't real.</p><p>This couldn't be real.</p><p>The stranger extended a hand out to him as a greeting, a hand Yuto would never take; a hand painted crimson, yet not even trembling, not fazed by its appearance.</p><p>"Oh, dear, excuse me," the man finally said seeing the blood drip off the latex gloves around his hand. "I'm sorry. That's a bit improper, I was cleaning something," the blond jested. "Anyway, I'm Seungjun. Nice to meet you!''<br/>
His tone was cheerful and felt consoling. If it wasn't for the red on the man's apron, Yuto would have ran into his arms for safety, but for now, he kept frozen.</p><p>"Come," Hyojin encouraged. "Get up, let's get you seated."</p><p>Yuto was hoisted up but his legs didn't want to carry him, they trembled under the weight. </p><p>"What…" The words didn't come out. Yuto didn't even know what question to pick from the thousands rushing through his mind.<br/>
He couldn't pick a question so he settled on the one word haunting his brain.</p><p>Run.</p><p>He tensed his muscles, turned around and set off back to the stairs. His flee was answered with a small scolding noise and Hyojin's quick reflexes caught Yuto before he could reach the railing protecting the stairs.</p><p>"You wanted to make it, right?" Hyojin sang as Yuto yanked his arm back.<br/>
The quick movement, needing oxygen to find strength, made the stench rush back into his lungs, clouding his mind. He wanted to throw up again but his instinct took over.</p><p>He managed to dodge the second incoming grapple and make his way down the first flight of stairs. Rushing over the wooden flooring, seeing the wallpaper blur past. </p><p>“I told you he had good moves,” he heard Hyojin yell excitedly as a single pair of footsteps rattled behind. </p><p>Yuto couldn’t care for the comment nor who it was directed towards, all he knew was to get out the door, this gateway out of this hell, this pit of tartarus.</p><p>Having descended down the last staircase he found the gate. The cold metal knob in his hand felt like freedom, he grasped it desperately, turning it to feel the wind brush against his face. </p><p> </p><p>Fast determined footsteps paced over the pavement in the dark of the night, only the streetlights guided him. An unfamiliar neighbourhood, an unfamiliar country, all surrounded by a language he had only just gotten the hang of, he had no clue where to go or where to find shelter. He rushed into a small alleyway in between two high garden fences. Running into a maze. </p><p>He shouldn’t have. He had no clue how to get out, the small space only made the sounds of steps echo. Heavier footsteps mixed with his own, signaling his chaser catching up. Yuto stopped thinking of his turns, just picking whichever everytime a multiple choice option arose.</p><p>Only when he halted did he catch his breath, every tug of the freezing air scratched inside his throat. A dead end, surrounded by wooden hedges.<br/>
He jumped up, but before he could even spread his wings, before he could even get high enough to set off, his flight was cut short.</p><p>A hand around his ankle.</p><p>A red flash.</p><p>Harsh pavement.</p><p>Red fluid.</p><p>Nothing registered, woosy sounds and a soft, cradling grasp lulled Yuto unconscious.</p><p>The awful, familiar fumes entered his nose, waking him up. His head pulsated, he didn’t know if it was the scent, the blinding lights or the pain. He tried to touch his face to feel for a wound. He couldn’t. </p><p>The attention on his headache got shifted to the leather around his wrists, ankles and chest, material that strapped him to a wooden chair. It was sturdy and blocky. Both armrests were large enough to accommodate his arms fully and the seat was uncomfortable with no cushioning. The backrest was just as harsh and only came up to right under his head.<br/>
It stood in the middle of the same clean room, the same nightmarish attic.<br/>
Hopelessness set in, he was back here, back in the same room, not having achieved anything. The cold wind laughed at him, coming in from the small window to brush past his skin; letting him know he was only left with his underwear and shirt, his legs exposed to whatever torment awaited them.</p><p>“Ah, you woke up,” the man whose name Yuto had forgotten said cheerfully, “I thought we lost you.”</p><p>All comforting feelings Yuto had felt towards the blond had evaporated. All that was left was a feeling of despair. The dread made Yuto feel like running, screaming, begging, but no sound came out, not even a whimper passed his lips.<br/>
The tight leather kept him from moving, the fear kept him from speaking. He could feel a rhythm pulsate in his legs as elastic bands around his thighs kept the blood flow minimal.</p><p>“Oh, don’t cry now darling,” the kind, blond man soothed him. He hadn’t noticed the water rolling down his cheeks. Being strapped down while his throat clogged up, it was the only way his body could signal anything. They were empty tears, unaccompanied by hitching breaths or a feeling of sadness, just a way for his body to shoot a flare, ask for help.</p><p>“Seungjun, did you scare him,” Hyojin asked, to which the blond turned and crossed his arms. </p><p>“Of course not," he said, "anyway, shall I go? Leave you to it?”</p><p>“Wait," Hyojin said suddenly. A twinkle filled his eyes, a galaxy dragging Yuto into the terrors of the night. "Why don't you help me today?" he suggested.</p><p>“Excuse me?" the other said in a small voice</p><p>"You heard me…"</p><p>"Can't I just clean, like always?"</p><p>"But I really want you to do this for me."</p><p>“I don’t think I can,” Seungjun’s voice trembled. He looked fearful --no-- regretful. Hateful, towards himself. He regretted saying those words and Hyojin’s face showed why. Yuto had expected the redhead to get mad with how Seungjun was reacting. But instead, Hyojin’s eyes turned heartbroken.</p><p>“Hyojin, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I will do it then. If you really can’t…”</p><p>Seungjun tried to put up a cheerful tone. “You like this right? You always come back so joyous.”</p><p>“I just never wanted you to worry.”</p><p>“Oh, you did all this for me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hyojin mumbled, “Which is why I thought I could ask you to do this one thing for me… it’s alright if you can’t.”</p><p>“No, I’ll try then." Seungjun's tone was unsure, "I’ll try.”</p><p>The blond’s eyes locked with Yuto’s. The deep brown eyes bore through him, as if they tried to pretend he wasn't there, as if he wasn't a person Seungjun had to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>Yuto looked around him to try and find a solution, a way out. It took every inch of his body to force his eyes along the walls, wanting to convulse everytime he landed his vision on another dismembered limb. Some were fully clean, others were stripped of skin or emptied out, hung as if they were ornaments to liven up the room. </p><p>“So, Hyojin said you were a dancer,” Seungjun started suddenly, trying to make small talk, making Yuto tear his eyes away from the horror decorations. He nodded briefly.<br/>
He just felt terrified, even under the warm gaze he was frozen. His mind still hadn’t fully grasped what situation he found himself in. He went back and forth, part of him knew he had to run and get out, but the other part was still lagging behind, not understanding how he even got back here, how he walked from a simple hotel room into a nightmare.</p><p>“Your legs indeed look good,” the warm voice continued softly, “I hope you'll make me dance better. Hyojin said I could use some improvement.”</p><p>An invasion sent a shiver down Yuto’s back, gentle yet trembling hands squeezed the flesh of his thigh, as if they were checking something, affirming something. Yuto's breath hitched when the hand made its way further up his leg, only letting him catch his breath when it let go. Seungjun flashed another warm smile before turning back to Hyojin. </p><p>The small rush of adrenaline from the caressing hand ebt away and the clouds formed in his mind again. Yuto felt dizzy and shut his eyes, wishing to leave and forget this experience. A small touch on his leg shook him awake again. Hyojin was standing next to him with a syringe.</p><p>“What-” Yuto started but wasn’t allowed to continue, the needle made its way into his skin and let pass whatever liquid was in the tube attached. </p><p>He tried to move away, knowing that whatever was in there couldn't be good, the small inching of his leg just made the needle move in his skin, hurting him more, pulling a yelp out of him. Hyojin let out another scolding noise and took the now empty syringe back out, laying it on their big table.<br/>
With the foreign fluid in his veins, everything became worse, more clear. His heart picked up, his lungs opened and the urge to move became greater, he started trembling every muscle he could. The anxiety grew as the energy flowed through his blood, keeping him awake, forcing him to stay in the moment.</p><p>The sudden unclouding of his mind made Yuto speak up finally. “What? Wha-... what did...” he said through stuttering breath.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Hyojin hummed, “just a little something to keep you awake and fresh.”</p><p>“What was that? What did you do to me?”</p><p>“Like I said, nothing much,” the redhead reassured again.</p><p>"It'll all be fine," Seungjun hummed from behind him. </p><p>Sharp metal glistened in the blond's hand. It was something Yuto knew, something he understood. This whole experience had been confusing and his brain was a mess, but that object was familiar and instantly cleared his mind focusing on it. </p><p>"What are you doing to me?" he said in a small voice feeling a panic grow in him.</p><p>"Nothing for you to worry about," Seungjun sang, "Ignorance is bliss."</p><p>Seeing the grotesque decorations on their wall, the tools on the big table and the scalpel in Seungjun's hand, Yuto could guess what the course of action would be but didn’t want to believe it. "Why?"</p><p>Hyojin tilted his head, "What do you mean 'why'?"</p><p>Having finally found his words, Yuto raised his voice. "Why are you doing this?!" the trembling in his voice made it crack a little. "What are you going to do? Let me go."</p><p>"Again, don't worry about it." Hyojin sighed and turned back around. "Jun, hurry and start, the adrenaline won't last long."</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>The blond followed the order and crouched down in front of Yuto, who stared at him, nothing but fear in his eyes as he saw Seungjun twirl the metal in his hand. Even if he knew what would happen, having the knife set to his skin made it finally dawn on Yuto, and anxiety set in again. He began to shake and his breathing became high. There was no way out but his body begged him to run, to try and move.</p><p>"No, no. Let me go, please. I'll do what you want." The prospect of the metal going in his skin made Yuto start to ramble. "Please, why are you doing this? Let me go. You promised me you'd help me, show my skills to the world. You-"</p><p>"Oh I know," Hyojin interrupted. "I'll do exactly like I promised. Make use of your skill and show it to the world."</p><p>Yuto wanted to ask more but his words morphed into a scream when the scalpel that the blond had ominously hovered over his leg finally made its way inside. It wasn't hard enough. Seungjun wasn't sure enough, it only dragged over the skin softly, making a thin slice resembling a papercut. It burned. The blond flinched at the cry Yuto made. He cowered away under the booming. </p><p>"Good job," Hyojin told the blond and it made him grow a smile and straighten himself, "you're doing good for me. Just push through it."</p><p>The smile on Seungjun's face turned wider and he set the knife in. Further this time. The blade still had doubt, but Hyojin’s words of praise made Seungjun want to continue. </p><p>A pain shot through Yuto's leg, a bolt telling him this was the beginning of the end. </p><p>He tried to move, jerk about, but the leather kept him in place, told him everything he would try would be useless. </p><p>The torment worsened the further the knife dragged along his skin, breaking it apart, forming a perfect cut. Seungjun was concentrated; scared to mess up, and elegant in his movement. It was as if he had turned off himself to be able to go through with this. Yuto wondered what possessed him.</p><p>Small streams of blood started to drip down his leg as the skin opened up. The scalpel made its way from the top of Yuto’s leg down towards his knee in a straight, precise line.</p><p>Everytime he breathed in, as his vocal cord wanted to send out a signal, more of the fumes entered his lungs. He could nearly taste it and it made him want to throw up again. </p><p>"Stop… hn…. Stop, please," Yuto begged through the agony. Seungjun smiled up at him and Yuto felt like he saw Death, like he was staring his future right in the eyes. A short future, accompanied by deep red. </p><p>His terrified mind ran in a circle. Hopelessness when the knife tore his skin, and determination to get away when Seungjun took the scalpel out, back to pure fear when the blond trailed his finger over the long cut. Seungjun grabbed both edges of the wound and moved the skin apart softly, tearing the epidermis further to make his way in.<br/>
When the first point of the wound snapped further open under the force, Seungjun retracted his hand and stared at them, trembling at the new sensation.</p><p>The small shockwave it sent through Yuto made him yell out again but the sights of his insides shut him up. Red muscle uncovered and he saw them roll as they tried to move under the pain.<br/>
After more encouraging words, Seungjun continued again. A small pop was heard everytime a new part of the skin tore, until there was a gaping wound over his thigh.</p><p>The panic made him jerk violently, trying to loosen any strap, just any inch of hope. But nothing worked, every twitch made him ache more, hurt more.</p><p>The more of his insides he saw the more anxious he got. Desperation filled him.<br/>
Seungjun froze so Yuto averted his attention towards Hyojin.<br/>
Hyojin wasn't even looking at him. He seemed to marvel at the blond getting painted in red as the wound trickled blood.<br/>
Hyojin wasn't even participating, just standing there, as if seeing a masterpiece unveiling. In awe, breathless… Proud…</p><p>Yuto went to grab his attention hoping to get this to stop, hoping he could make this misery end. </p><p>"You-... you promised me!" he begged again, "You promised me a future, showed me around, made me trust you, you slept with me-"</p><p>"He did what?!" Seungjun interrupted and jerked his hands in frustration, tearing the skin further open in one swell movement. </p><p>The thigh ripped apart, breaking the tissue, coating the blonds hands in more blood as it instantly flowed out. The pain tore away at his sanity, shredding it slowly, bit by bit.</p><p>The torture was too great. </p><p>Another blood-curdling screech echoed through the room, carried outside until it evaporated above the fields; before it could reach any other ear.<br/>
Yuto felt like passing out. Not understanding the world right now, his mind refused to stay in it. Only the forced-in adrenaline kept his eyes open, kept them open to see his muscles uncover. </p><p>Like a siren in a desert, pain kept pumping through him, but it wasn't answered. Warning sounds left unheard. Everything seemed to go numb before growing oversensitive, repeating the agony over and over again. </p><p>Seungjun looked furious and locked eyes with Hyojin.</p><p>“He seemed to be wavering on his decision when we were in the hotel,” Hyojin shrugged, “So I wanted to secure some bond.”</p><p>"So you <em>slept</em> with him?"</p><p>"I had to think of something."</p><p>"How could you?" Seungjun said in a broken voice. </p><p>He stood up and his eyes seemed to try to put a curse on his partner. Hyojin however, did not care for it, he pouted and rested a hand on Seungjun's cheek. </p><p>"Don't be jealous darling, I didn't even want to," he said melodramatically, "I only love you. I do all this because I love you, I just want the best for you and I needed to make that sacrifice to get him here," he continued, knowing exactly what to say to turn the other's eyes soft. "You know that everything I do is for you," he reassured and placed a soft peck on Seungjun's tense lips.</p><p>"Still, I don't like it."</p><p>"I'm sorry. It wasn't fun for me either," Hyojin said with begging eyes.</p><p>"This is all your fault," Seungjun said as he turned back and bowed himself over Yuto, "how dare you do that to my Hyojin." </p><p>The soft look, that felt calming before, had completely left Seungjun's face. It terrified Yuto and he couldn't get out any word to defend himself. He tried to open his mouth but Seungjun's expression made him shut it on instinct.</p><p>Seungjun wanted to seek revenge. </p><p>“How dare you.”</p><p>Yuto felt the other's breath on his face as Seungjun whispered those words.</p><p> </p><p>While inhaling deeply, trying to somewhat relax the burning on his leg, Yuto felt his breath stutter. His nerves were nearly exhausted, his brain tried to cut off the torment by zoning out most of the time. If it wasn't for the anxiety forced in him through a needle or the bands keeping most of the blood in his body, he felt his body would've given in long ago.</p><p>A new spike in senses triggered when Seungjun kept eye contact and placed a hand on the wound. </p><p>Yuto cried out. It got overwhelming. Without warning a hand forced itself inside his leg. Against his better judgement he looked down. </p><p>His vision went hazy. His screaming stopped briefly as his body put up a blockade in terror. </p><p>A hand. </p><p>Long fingers were buried inside his thigh, pushing away his skin. It gave Yuto a clear view of the muscles in his legs. A big muscle laid on top, he could see where it was attached to his knee.<br/>
It was Seungjun's first target.<br/>
Now that the blond was filled with vengeance, he was ruthless. Yuto wanted to kick up when fingers curled around his flesh. This wasn't right. He needed to get out. </p><p>The leather kept him in place when Seungjun grabbed hold of the muscle.<br/>
While the bands were still tensed around the upper most part of his thighs; the chair he was on was coated in red, creating a crimson pool on the ground. </p><p>After a short sight, Seungjun whispered: "How dare you touch him?"</p><p>"I-..." Yuto stumbled through heavy breaths, "he came onto...me. I… I didn't kn-.. know..."</p><p>Seungjun shot him a glare. "Lies."</p><p> </p><p>Something new was given to Seungjun by Hyojin. The blond smiled and snapped the tool in his hand with a threatening smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cold metal.</p><p>In front of a devilish grin, surgical scissors snapped close, threatening Yuto. The galaxy forming in Seungjun's eyes showed he was enjoying the fear he made the other feel underneath the stars. He yanked at the muscle, just to hear Yuto scream once again.<br/>
The little blond, that was trembling moments ago, was now torturing for fun.</p><p>Hatred surged through Yuto as he felt mocked. Fear morphed into a hatred matching his aggressor's.</p><p>He knew he couldn't do anything, but his body was now out for blood. It was a new tactic Yuto's mind came up with to get him motivated.<br/>
He spat in the blond's face and was met with a blunt force instantly after.</p><p>"Fuck you," Yuto muttered through the pulsating in his skull.</p><p>As a response, Seungjun pulled the muscle up further than it allowed and positioned the scissors around the white inches which held Yuto's muscle attached to the knee. </p><p>Yuto's determination was short-lived, it was just empty courage. Braveness that was just a mask in hopes of finding a way out.<br/>
Seeing the inevitable he felt terrified again. </p><p>Hatred and fear were balanced on scales, every action made the weights turn and the other take over, it was driving Yuto mad. His body tried everything to just get him to move, but he couldn't. He hated Seungjun one minute and was ready to offer himself, to get out of this situation, the next.</p><p>Seungjun held the scissors tight and looked at Yuto, who could now only whimper.</p><p>"Please… don't…"</p><p>Misery.</p><p>Nothing but pure anguish ran through Yuto's body when the scissors closed, slicing through the flesh.<br/>
It felt like a rope that finally breaks apart. A closet which suddenly moves after you've pushed against it for long. </p><p>The muscle snapped and all tension left it. </p><p>It sent a shockwave through his body, as if it was all falling apart. His sanity crumbled further. His mind rushed while his body became emptier. He just wanted to get out. He didn't care how anymore, even if it meant death.</p><p>He would rather go to the basement of hell than stay in this attic of torment.</p><p>His vision went black when his eyes forced themselves close, his face scrunching up at the intense pain. He let out wails; sounds his throat had ever produced, he felt he shouldn't be able to produce, but the indescribable feeling the snap of his muscle sent through him forced the cries out.</p><p>"Shut up," Seungjun hissed all of the sudden. </p><p>His voice might've been the only way any could tell he was still nervous. The slight crack in the tone revealed uncertainty.<br/>
He pulled at the muscle to reach the other side, snapping the scissors close around the edge. Another shot of pain made Yuto scream. The cry turned muffled when Hyojin tied fabric around his face. He didn't even protest the cloth being put between his teeth and around the back of his head.</p><p>He was fully entranced by the muscle being pulled from his leg.</p><p>This didn't seem right, it wasn't right. He looked down at his gaping thigh. His brain stayed convinced that it was whole, that his leg was filled. His head spun when he saw that there was a chunk missing, the big upper muscle of his leg was taken out, now displayed on the table next to him. </p><p>The pure confusion made his mind numb the pain, nothing it knew seemed trustworthy and it started to shut down.</p><p>Yet, the second after, it turned into overdrive; trying to convince itself there was something still there, something that was sending waves of pain. It hurt, but there was nothing there to be in pain. His eyes started to flicker as his body slowly gave out with the blood loss and confusion. </p><p>To his dismay, he woke up again, this time due to Hyojin's actions. Another knife was set to his skin, one that was a lot less delicately handled. A carelessness developed through an abundance of experience. It cut itself into his skin on his other leg. </p><p>While carrying a small smirk, Hyojin tore through Yuto's thigh and opened it up. It all went so fast and mixed together with the other sensations that he barely registered the pain increasing. It couldn't increase further.<br/>
He instantly put his hand in and Yuto's eyes glazed over.</p><p>Everything hurt, everything was a fantasy, everything needed to end.</p><p>On the other side, Seungjun cut away more flesh, exposing Yuto's bone. </p><p>It looked like it was empty, it hurt like it was whole. </p><p>His mind shut down.</p><p>The further rummaging in his leg made his muscles spasm again. </p><p>Another snap of scissors</p><p>Another rush of pain.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even know what it belonged to. The parts that seemed to be giving him pain were displayed on a table. More muscle was taken out. More confusion settled in. More sanity ripped away.</p><p>He wanted to move, get out, make this end in some way.<br/>
But he couldn't.<br/>
The only thing that wasn't restricted was his head, which all reason had left.<br/>
He desperately wanted to move.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>Could he achieve anything with that? He didn’t know. But it was something, something to get him out of the situation. </p><p>Anything was better than sitting here.</p><p> </p><p>He slung his head back. Hitting it against the edge of the backrest on the big wooden chair. His head pulsated and it forced all attention away from the painful void within his gaping legs. It was grounding, a pain he could handle and understand. Something that was <em>there</em> hurt, something that was still <em>inside</em> him hurt.<br/>
Seungjun looked at him confused, but ignored it and pulled the next muscle up before cutting it loose. </p><p>The white of his bone surrounded by what little flesh there was left made him give in.</p><p>Again. Yuto threw his head back. The thud made his body vibrate.</p><p>"Stop him," Hyojin sighed, "he'll kill himself."</p><p>"What?!" the blond exclaimed, "why? No. Please."</p><p>Again. It was harsher, hitting against the sharp edge. Yuto felt warm fluid start to drip down his neck. The noises started to evaporate. Peace came closer.</p><p>"He'd die s..n anyw.y," Hyojin concluded.</p><p>Again. His mind was getting more rest. Finally he got taken away.</p><p>"W..t, d. I d.?!"</p><p>Again. So close.</p><p>"Hyo.. h..p!"</p><p>Again.</p><p>"I th..k .'s t.. l..e alr-...."</p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>The thuds stopped. </p><p> </p><p>The room quieted down.</p><p> </p><p>A last breath was taken. </p><p> </p><p>Life left Yuto's eyes as they stared into nothing,  his pupils dilated. </p><p> </p><p>He could’ve been so much, so successful. Yet here his body laid, useless to anyone but Hyojin and Seungjun. </p><p>More blood pooled on the floor. Dripping down Yuto's spine along the back of the chair and onto the floor, adding to the red pond formed by the blood from his legs. </p><p>It looked delicious, like perfectly aged red wine. It made Hyojin's mouth water. </p><p>"You killed someone…" Hyojin heard himself mutter subconsciously.</p><p>"I… I did…?"</p><p>"Wonderful."</p><p>Seungjun's voice wavered. "I killed someone."</p><p>"Yes, you did."</p><p>"Rea...lly…?" the voice cracked</p><p>Hyojin placed a hand on the other's shoulder and it made him jump. "You did great," Hyojin said, "thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"He… he deserved it, he did," Seungjun breathed to himself, "I did it for Hyojin."</p><p>Did he deserve it? Maybe not, but Seungjun knew no better. However, to Hyojin it was still fitting.</p><p>Yuto, meeting his end by losing control over his perfectly trained muscles and determined mind, seemed like some sick form of irony to Hyojin, and it made him chuckle. </p><p>"Well, let's just finish this up quickly then, before rigor mortis sets in," Hyojin suggested, "lay the pieces out to dry."</p><p>"Are we going to empty out the rest?" Seungjun tried to say calmly.</p><p>"No, it's fine. His legs have the best meat and the rest will go bad before we can prepare it."</p><p>With a sour face, Seungjun did as told, taking care of one of Yuto's legs as Hyojin emptied out the other. Even though now it was a regular job to Seungjun, cleaning what flesh and preparing it for dinner, he was clumsy. His brain still hadn't caught up. </p><p>Hyojin let his eyes take in this lovely sight. His stomach growled at the view.<br/>
The first time Hyojin saw Yuto he instantly fell in love with how he moved. Every single one of Yuto's moves was perfectly controlled, perfectly placed. Every step had a perfect start and end. Every part of Yuto's brain had a connection with every muscle, every tendon. </p><p>It was something Hyojin had never seen before.</p><p>So he wanted it.</p><p>He hated the phrase 'nothing is perfect'.<br/>
He would become perfect. He would find all the best bits in the world and mix them to create a flawless being. Consume everything perfect to become perfect.</p><p>Yuto was just a part of that plan. Just a small piece in his jigsaw. He would be added within their next meal. Hyojin already couldn't wait. He craved the control, he became impatient to inherit it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungjun sighed once they had all the supple pieces out. A small drying rack on their table now filled with tender pieces of meat.</p><p>"He really deserved this," Seungjun told himself again to justify his actions as he stared at a malformed Yuto.<br/>
The upper body still seemed fine but his lower was completely ruined. The skin hung sagged around the open wound displaying the torn nerves and hard bone.</p><p>"Why did he?"</p><p>Seungjun couldn't look away from the horror. "Because he <em>made</em>  you sleep with him."</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>The tense lips turned into a pout. "But I don't like it," they muttered, “you’re so amazing and he dared to touch you.”</p><p>Hyojin had trouble holding back a grin but he masked it with a sad look. "I know. I feel horrible. It was really hard for me."</p><p>"I can imagine," Seungjun answered and finally looked at his partner again. </p><p> </p><p>Seungjun was so innocent and gullible. The day they met, Hyojin managed to make him fall for him instantly. He gained Seungjun’s trust. Any order Hyojin spouted, Seungjun would execute.<br/>
Hyojin tested it first by simply ordering Seungjun to bleach his hair. He did it first thing the next morning. The moment he saw those platinum blond strands, a crown was placed on Hyojin’s head. He had become a ruler.</p><p>Hyojin then told him to stop hanging out with certain people, and Seungjun did. Soon, he had fully isolated the other and made him completely dependent.</p><p>Whenever Seungjun would be mad, all that Hyojin needed to do was act hurt and fragile and the other would be at his feet. </p><p>So naive, so pretty, so useful; Seungjun was Hyojin's favourite. </p><p>Seungjun was there for Hyojin, through thick and thin, for him to use and abuse. </p><p>He pushed further everytime, see how sick he could make Seungjun. Eventually he did the most immoral thing he could think of. The first time Hyojin served whatever he had cut up from a stranger, Seungjun threw up before apologising profusely.<br/>
Hyojin explained that it would make him and Seungjun better, that they could live longer and be more successful. He told about how they would inherit the best abilities from the stranger after eating their flesh. He convinced Seungjun it would make him better. </p><p>Better for Hyojin. </p><p>When he was told that, Seungjun forced himself through the meal. Breaking his morals with every bite.</p><p>Hyojin enjoyed this power. He sought being like this: just a sick fuck, forcing their partner through human flesh in his own selfish path to perfection. </p><p>He always basked in the sight of Seungjun breaking for him, ruining himself for Hyojin, all to still seduce him and serve him at the end of the day. Everything Seungjun did was for Hyojin.</p><p>He was completely in Hyojin's control and it couldn't feel better.</p><p>He set a step further and made Seungjun clean and cook different body parts he had cut off beforehand. </p><p>Within weeks Seungjun had gotten used to the feeling of blood on his hands, the heat of fresh muscle and the taste of human flesh.</p><p>Hyojin felt boastful about how messed up he had made Seungjun. That he got him to the point to be alright to kill for him, to have ruined the other's mind that much.</p><p>The worse he was the better he felt. A tyrant, ruling over a breaking man. Seungjun was his masterpiece, a human molded into a mindless servant. </p><p>Watching him serve always riled Hyojin up.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Seungjun closer, ran his hair through the blond strands, painting them red. The other didn’t mind, his body was Hyojin’s anyway. </p><p>“You did well today,” he complimented, “thank you.”</p><p>“It’s what you wanted, right?” Seungjun asked.</p><p>“True...” Hyojin breathed, “exactly. Still, I didn't think you would do it,” Hyojin continued. </p><p>Seungjun curled his  lips. “I would do anything,” he said.</p><p>Such a simple word scorched in his ears, haunted his mind. </p><p>Anything.</p><p>Anything?</p><p>It filled him with greed. Flowed through his veins and grasped every inch of his being. He wanted to see how much that ‘anything’ would entail.<br/>
He already killed for Hyojin. Forced a blade into another's skin to take life. There was more? He could push further… </p><p>He wanted to fuck with Seungjun's psyche more, see his body further covered in blood. Taint him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungjun's eyes went from alluring to unsure when Hyojin ordered him to undress.<br/>
“I… in this room?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hyojin answered promptly and Seungjun instantly got out of his clothes. The brown eyes met Hyojin’s, they had got a little empty, the look Seungjun grew when Hyojin raised his voice.</p><p>Could he really make Seungjun do anything?</p><p>“Bend over,” Hyojin barked and pointed at the white table lining the wall.</p><p>Seungjun looked unsure but sucked it up and did as told. He rested on his elbows, setting himself right next to the drying pieces of meat they had collected before. There was still a slight warm glow coming from them while the blood seeped out onto the metal tray underneath. Hyojin noticed that Seungjun still slightly rejected the sight at times, especially if it was so close and unfiltered. Yet part of him salivated at the sight of such tender flesh.<br/>
The conversion was nearly involuntary, but it was inevitable.<br/>
The turmoil in Seungjun's mind; the battle Hyojin had started but he himself was fighting was exactly what Hyojin marveled at. Like a true king he had started a war, invaded land with his own sick intentions. </p><p>He walked over to the table and let his hand meet the frail body. The body he controlled, he ruled over. His kingdom.</p><p>He wanted to defile it.</p><p>See just how obedient it was, just how long it could bend. What would it look like when broken? </p><p> </p><p>He reached to the left to let his hand find the heat of flesh. It looked so well trained and felt strong in his hand. </p><p>Seungjun’s eyes shot open and he looked behind him. Hyojin dangled the piece of flesh above Seungjun’s back. The pretty lips parted but Seungjun rethought his actions and looked to the front again, pushing himself through this. Stepping over his own boundaries for Hyojin.<br/>
He slapped a hand over his mouth. Fluid warmth fell onto his skin, flowing down the crevices of his back. It burned at his skin like lava, scorching away any purity it came across.<br/>
It wasn’t his own. It wasn’t Hyojin’s. </p><p>He shuddered as it slowly dragged further and dripped onto the table.<br/>
Hyojin pinched the top of the muscle and squeezed down, not missing a single drop of blood, letting it all paint Seungjun’s subtle curves.</p><p>The pretty blond only relaxed himself again when Hyojin placed a hand on the crimson, the shaking legs relaxed somewhat under Hyojin’s touch. Small hands spread the blood further, massaging the skin. </p><p>He drew patterns in the fluid. “You really do so much for me,” he muttered.</p><p>He really was fully his, fully Hyojin’s. Hyojin. It looked so pretty now written on the frail back. His mark, claiming the land as his own.</p><p>He wanted to push it further, Seungjun still seemed so accepting.</p><p>He gathered more blood and trailed it down. Seungjun’s breath went heavier behind his hand. In a reflex, he convulsed. Other’s blood entered him. Guided inside by a finger passing his rim. </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Hyojin awed, “too pretty for me. Truly.” </p><p>The compliment seemed to settle Seungjun’s mind. He was doing what Hyojin had asked and it eased him. He finally looked behind him again and smiled. His eyes were nearly empty only when they met Hyojin did something spark in them again. Seungjun kept his mind distracted by looking at Hyojin only. </p><p>Only Hyojin.</p><p>The one who his world revolved around. </p><p>“Why do you stay with me?” Hyojin asked, he had asked this before but he loved the response he always got.</p><p>“Because I love you,” Seungjun answered, an innocent blush running over the bridge of his nose and making his ears turn a deep cherry. </p><p>Hyojin curled his fingers inside. “Do you mind this then?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Turn around then.”</p><p>A blood covered back met the table and eyes locked. </p><p>“Do it yourself,” Hyojin continued, handing new flesh to Seungjun. </p><p>Letting it happen for Hyojin was one thing, but doing it for him made Hyojin feel more sick. More of the pretty pale skin covered red as Seungjun put on his best act. Using Yuto’s blood to open himself up under Hyojin’s demanding view. </p><p>Seungjun just killed for him, accepted the most vile thing he had done and now participated in it. </p><p>This drove Hyojin mad. More insane than he already felt. He thought that was impossible, but Seungjun could make him go above and beyond. No one pushed him like Seungjun, no one made him want to push like Seungjun. </p><p>Everything he did, he did so he could continue trotting on the other’s boundaries. </p><p>He slept with Yuto to see if it would get Seungjun to leave him. He ordered to kill to see if it would affect Seungjun. Just to see Seungjun struggle.<br/>
All his actions were only to explore if he could shove the other out of his comfort zone. It fascinated Hyojin how the other didn’t even seem to have a comfort zone, he would do and believe anything. Even this; leaving behind any last morals and risking his health.</p><p>Neither could believe how lucky they were. Somehow there was some sick feeling of love as they melted together.</p><p>Seungjun was so usable and Hyojin loved using him. Using him for his own gain, euphoria and satisfaction. </p><p>Was Hyojin disgusting for suggesting it, or was Seungjun vile for finding pleasure in this?</p><p>“You’ve really done so well today,” Hyojin panted, "you're beautiful."</p><p>Hovering above Seungjun, seeing the hazy eyes and rosy cheeks while his body came down from a rush, he really felt lucky.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve so many compliments?” Seungjun teased through a smile, squeezing Hyojin with his thighs.</p><p>“Because you did something so amazing for me. You looked so good doing it.”</p><p>“I did?"</p><p>“You killed someone. Did you already forget?” Hyojin said, moving to the side to let Seungjun see the ruined body once again.</p><p>“He deserved it," he muttered to himself again, his eyes turning fearful once again. "He deserved it."</p><p>"Did he?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>“What if they don’t deserve it?” Hyojin pushed, "many I brought and you cleaned might not have deserved it," he wanted to see if he could push Seungjun there. </p><p>Kill the innocent.</p><p>Seungjun put on a small voice. “What do you mean?”</p><p>"How about… you go <em>find</em> our next meal."</p><p>"No… No, don't make me do that."</p><p>"I never make you do anything. I just wonder if you would."</p><p>"I don't want to, Hyojin please," Seungjun begged. His limbs shook, making his voice sound small.</p><p>"You did so well with Yuto," Hyojin reminded and walked over, letting a hand trail over the body. </p><p>It had gone cold by now. Boring. Useless. He wanted to see that Seungjun again. That horrified Seungjun as he forced a knife into a crying figure. He wondered what kind of killer Seungjun would be.</p><p>"Will you do it again for me?" he asked.</p><p>"Why…"</p><p>"Because I want to see," Hyojin pouted, "you looked so pretty. So lovely. Just once. Show me again."</p><p>"Once?"</p><p>"Yes," Hyojin made his empty promise, "just once more."</p><p>Seungjun hoisted his legs up to his chest. "Alright, who?"</p><p>"We'd need someone strong. Your muscles are still a bit weak," Hyojin said and inspected the other, "What good does Yuto's muscle control do over weak muscles?"</p><p>"But… how?"</p><p>"Find someone that fits the description. Get them here. By any means necessary. Use your mind, your body… do it for me."</p><p>"For you…"</p><p>"Yes, I never ask much of you," Hyojin said lowly, turning his eyes sad. "So just this once... You'd do that for me. Wouldn't you?”</p><p>“...I will,” Seungjun muttered, “for you, I will do anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my betareaders jan&amp;T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>